Hidden
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Summary: A pleasant day is a story never told till a new twist brought them together. He was odd, but everything she had ever wanted. Possible one shot. Written for a challenge. Ron/Hermione


Summary: A pleasant day is a story never told till a new twist brought them together. He was odd, but everything she had ever wanted. Possible one shot. Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: This is taken place during the sixth Harry Potter book. Hermione finds Ron hiding in an attempt to get away from Lavender. Also, the cupboard is the Room of Requirement. I seem to remember Fred and George hiding in it from Filch in the Order of the Phoenix.

She had opened the door trying in her attempt to hide from Cormac as he followed her out of the common room. She got lucky and found a broom closet on the seventh floor. She made it just in time as Cormac walked past the closet not even bothering to look in. She backed up slowly against the wall not realizing someone was already there till she bumped into him.

"ARRGH!" she muffled.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, what are you doing sneaking up on a bloke like me?" It was the voice she knew by heart and turned around so close to his face.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said.

"Hiding from Lavender" "Hiding from Cormac" They said in unison.

"So, you're finally getting tired of Lavender calling you Won-Won all the time," Hermione replied with a hint of a . "OWW," She said rubbing her shoulder. "What was that for?" For Ron had just smacked her on the shoulder.

"OH sorry you had a bug and I wanted to get it off," he gleamed. "I know why you did it Ron I'm not stupid," she said. Her face inched closer to him as if she were going to spit in his face.

"Calm down Hermione, it was just a joke," Ron said as he slid down against the wall. Figuring they were going to be hiding for a while he sat down. Hermione sat right in front of him Indian style on the ground.

" May I ask you something Ron?"

"Mmmhhmm," he said gazing into her brown eyes. "Why did you decide to date Lavender in the first place?" He looked at her surprised, whatever question he was expecting it was not this.

"What business of that is yours?" He snapped at her.

"I am one of your best friends Ron; I think I have the right to know." She looked hurt and he could tell. He lightly tapped her shoulder with his thumb and smiled at her.

"It's alright. I'm tired of her honestly. All she wants to do is snog and I'm getting sick of it. Who knew girls could be so complicated?" He confessed still leaving his hand on her shoulder feeling her soft, creamy skin from around the edge of her tee shirt.

"Who knew boys are so complicated?" Hermione asked not realizing his hand was lingering a bit too long.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ron finally took his arm down, but placed it on her lap instead of his.

"You! You send me all these signals. We were to go to Slughorn's party together, but instead I had to take Cormac because you started dating Lavender." she said getting upset.

"Is that what this is all about?" he questioned with a little bit of sympathy. Ron moved closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulder as tears formed in her eyes. Ron put a hand to her chin and made her look at him.

"Hermione, how is a guy to know if a girl likes him if she never says anything? That is the real reason why I went to Lavender. I don't really like her as much as it seems that I do."

Silently she took his hand from her cheek and held it for a moment. It wasn't one of those uncomfortable silences it felt peaceful. Ron moved his arm to Hermione's waist as as they sat together; comfortable in the peaceful silence of the small room. In a gesture as nature as breathing, she leaned her head on his shoulder. After several minutes, the door opened and Harry's head poked in.

"There you are!" he said to both of them as their heads turned around. Ron's hand slipped away from Hermione.

"Did I interrupt something?" Harry was confused. Why were his two best friends in a closet together alone?

"Harry, if you don't mind we're talking. Do you think you could leave us alone for a few minutes?" Hermione snapped a bit aggravated that Harry would bother them.

"Hermione, I have a message for you from Cormac; he wants you to meet him by the lake. And Ron, Lavender's looking for you and will not stop badgering me about you and what good a kisser you are. Something I really don't care to know, by the way. Honestly, she will not leave me alone. If you want to break up with her you have to do it now," Harry said shutting the door as Hermione looked at Ron.

"You want to break up with her?"

"Well yeah, but I haven't got the slightest idea how to do it. I'm a bloody chicken!" Hermione just laughed at him.

"I don't see anything funny about this at all, Mione," Ron said.

"I'm sorry Ron, but that look you just gave me was so cute,"

"I'm cute now? Since when?" Ron asked poking Hermione on her arm playfully.

"Honestly Ron how dense can you get? I've always thought you are cute. Why do you think I ran when I saw you and Lavender kiss in front of everyone for the first time?" Hermione's truth came out.

"I thought I saw you leave; I hurt you that bad? I am so sorry Hermione. I had no idea how you felt about me," Ron said. He put his arms around her as they sat on the ground.

"You have no idea what your kissing her did to me. I felt like a thousand knives had been thrust in my heart.

"Hermione," Ron said, but she ignored him.

"When your lips touched her pink lips a thousand screams filled my head,"

"Hermione!" Ron said her name again.

"What, Ronald, what?" She whispered impatiently. He was so close to her now. His finger traced her soft, red lips. The inhaled his smell; that gritty, sweaty fragrance that always seems to make her smile and her stomach flutter.

"What are you doing?" she quivered, watching him as he leaned into her until his mouth gently touched hers. Without deepening the kiss, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Because your lips were taunting me," He said as he sat against the wall.

"How?"

"They are just so welcoming, I had to give it a try," Ron said with a twist in his voice. Something he just said in the tone he had it in made Hermione smile.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Ron asked.

"Always," she replied.

"Your lips are softer than Lavender's." He meant that to come out sweet, but Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Ron, you just ruined the moment," Hermione said as Ron rubbed his sore arm. "You're not supposed to compare the two of us!"

"Sorry, that's not how I meant it to come out."

"Well you did," Hermione said angrily, turning away from him.

"Look at me, Hermione." He moved when she moved. She kept trying to avoid his eyes. She backed into the corner and he followed.

"Ron, you're scaring me," Hermione said. He paused for a moment looking horror struck.

"Merlin's beard Hermione what have I gotten myself into?" Ron said sitting down again away from Hermione. He put his face in his hands frustrated.

"Are you asking me about what happened or about Lavender?" she said slowly calming down.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you at all, I was trying to be sweet. My brothers are right. I can't do anything right," He was angry with himself now.

"Don't be silly, of course you can, Ron," Hermione moved next to him and reach out for him.

"No, I've screwed things up with Lavender and now it won't be right. Look at me! I just kissed you and then made you scared of me. How is that doing things right?" Hermione looked at him. "Oh Ron," She said sweetly. "I know you meant well, but for a split second you did scare me. When you cornered me in the corner I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life I was afraid of you." She confessed.

"I am so sorry. Here you are comforting me when I should be comforting you. You shouldn't be afraid of me. You can always trust me, Hermione, no matter what. I should be the person you can turn to when you're hurt or scared…"

His look was pleading. "You should be more scared of Draco Malfoy than of me," Ron said looking at her.

"Draco Malfoy? Are you serious?" Hermione said laughing. He grinned at her.

"So are we ok then?" He asked.

"We're fine."

"Let's kiss on it," His eyes were wide like a child on Christmas morning with a brand new puppy.

"Kiss Don't you mean, shake on it?" Hermione grinned smugly as he slowly shook his head. She liked the idea of kissing Ron. It was their secret that would stay hidden in the closet. "Okay," she said.

"How about now?" Ron was determined to see how she would react.

"Now?"

"Yeah, of course now. When did you think we should kiss?" Ron stood up and helped her to her feet as their eyes met.

"Ronald, you are such a prat!" She giggled, trying to shake this sudden feeling of nerves. He was not smiling as he took her into his arms.

"I think I'm going to like this kissing idea of yours," she replied.

"Think so? I think you're right," Ron said.

"You're admitting I'm right? That's a shock," she said, nervously.

"Ha ha," he replied, drolly. Then Ron's eyes got very serious as he leaned in and brushed a piece of her busy, brown hair behind her ear with his hand. She held her breath as his face moved closer, but this was not a quick peck, his lips clasped slowly on hers, building the kiss, deepening it until she heard him groan. She threw her arms around his neck, welcoming him. She could smell the sweet scent of wonder coming from Ron. He tried breaking apart from the kiss but she pushed hers on again. Her hand moved to his hair playing with it while the other hand remained around his waist. She let out a moan as they boke apart.

"Why did you do that?" She begged.

"Because now's not the time for us to get to know each other in that way Hermione," He said pulling her gently away from him.

"Bloody Hell Ron, first you want to kiss me, then you want me to back off? What are you playing at?" She questioned.

"Shh, Mione, I just meant there will come a day when we can explore each other. But as for now, I want you to think about what you really want from me,"

"Didn't I answer that already? I want you. I always have. I know you're an odd bloke, but there's always been a spot for you in my heart," Hermione said and with that she left the room leaving Ron bewildered.

Author's note: I hope you liked this story. It was written for the NO TITLE COULD POSSIBLY DESCRIBE THIS CHALLENGE SO CLICK AND LEARN!!!!!!! By: imdeadsothere.

Please read and review!


End file.
